leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.145
(August 21st) * Visual & Gameplay Update * tweaks |Related = Mid August 2012 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.144 |Next = V1.0.0.146 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch but they were not made available until Thursday, August 16. * : limited availability for Gamescom 2012; will become a legacy skin on August 19. * The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until Tuesday, August 21 * League of Legends V1.0.0.145 Champions ; : Released on August 21 * After the completion of some further testing on PBE, Rengar was released seven days after the actual patch. * (Innate) ** While in brush or stealth, Rengar will leap at the target when using his basic attack. Rengar builds 1 Ferocity with each ability he uses on enemies. When reaching 5 Ferocity, Rengar's next ability becomes empowered, granting it a bonus effect. * (Q) ** Rengar's next basic attack deals bonus damage and grants him increased Attack Speed for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar deals enhanced damage and his Attack Speed bonus increases. * (W) ** Rengar lets out a battle roar, damaging enemies and gaining bonus Armor and Magic Resist for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar heals himself for a percentage of his maximum health. * (E) ** Rengar throws a bola at his target, slowing them for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar roots the target. * (Ultimate) ** Rengar activates his predatory instincts, stealthing and revealing all enemy champions in a large radius around him. He gains Movement Speed and rapidly generates Ferocity while stealthed. ; * Stats ** Base health regen per 5 reduced to from . ** Health regen per 5 per level reduced to from . ** Base attack damage reduced to 56 from . ** Attack damage per level increased to from 3. * ** Delay increased to 9 seconds from 7. ** No longer deactivates when damaged by minions. ** Now displays the health regen gained in the tooltip. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from . ** Movement speed increased to 35% at all ranks from %. ** Movement speed duration adjusted to seconds from 4 at all ranks. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from at all ranks. ** Now removes slows on activation. ** Can now critically strike again. ** Buff duration reduced to seconds from 6. ** Fixed: Garen's next basic attack after Decisive Strike no longer occurs unusually quickly. ** Fixed: Decisive Strike is no longer consumed if Garen fails to finish attacking. ** While performing Decisive Strike, Garen now continues to follow his target if they are moving. * ** Changed to passively increase armor and magic resist by 20% rather than 0 to 25 based on kills. ** Damage reduction changed to 30% from %. ** Active now additionally grants 30% crowd control reduction. ** Duration changed to seconds from 3. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Damage adjusted to (+ total attack damage) from (+ bonus attack damage). ** Damage dealt to minions increased to 75% from 50%. ** No longer removes slows on activation or reduces the duration of incoming slows while active. ** Ignores unit collision during Judgment but takes a 20% movement speed penalty when spinning through minions. ** Fixed: Judgment no longer locks out Garen from taking other actions longer than intended. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ; * ** Now removes . ; * General ** Improved the responsiveness of his basic attacks, primarily in Hammer stance. ** Fixed: The first basic attack after swapping to Mercury Cannon is now more responsive ; - * (Innate) ** Champion kills or assists reduce Death Lotus's cooldown by 10 seconds and refresh basic abilities. * (Q) ** second cooldown. ** Katarina throws a dagger which deals (+ ability power) magic damage. The dagger bounces to the 4 closest enemies dealing 10% less damage with each bounce. ** Enemies hit are marked for 4 seconds. Katarina's basic attacks or spells will consume the mark dealing (+ ability power) magic damage. * (W) ** 4 second cooldown. ** Whirls daggers in a circle dealing (+ bonus attack damage) (+ ability power) magic damage. If she hits an enemy champion, Katarina gains % movement speed for 1 second. * (E) ** second cooldown. ** Moves to a target's location. Deals (+ ability power) magic damage if the target is an enemy ** After using Shunpo, Katarina gains 20% damage reduction for 3 seconds. * (Ultimate) ** second cooldown. ** Becomes a flurry of blades, throwing daggers at the closest 3 enemy champions dealing (+3 bonus attack damage) (+ ability power) magic damage over 2 seconds. ** Daggers apply , reducing incoming healing by 50% for 3 seconds. ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Jump speed slightly increased. ** Now places Pantheon slightly in front of the target instead of directly on top of the enemy. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would hitch on initial use when using skins. ; * ** Damage on impact increased to (+ ability power) from (+ ability power). ** Poison ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Fixed: Fixed a bug where the poison was lasting longer than intended. ** Fixed: Damage values will now update correctly when Teemo hits a unit with a lower level Toxic Shot poison. ; * ** Fixed: Piercing Arrow no longer sometimes fires from a point above his bow. ** Fixed: Piercing Arrow now more reliably hits targets at the end of its range. * ** Ability power ratio on Blight stack detonation increased to per stack from . * ** Missile width increased to 100 from 60. ** Increased missile visibility. ** Spread range from primary target to nearby targets increased to 550 from 450. ** Tendril break range increased to 600 from 550. ; * ** Fixed: Timeout tone will now play properly. ; * ** Now properly cancels spell casts upon activation. * ** Destroying a seed no longer breaks spell shields. ** Plant selection radius increased slightly. * ** Modified the vine particle to be easier to see. Proving Grounds * Nexus turrets ** Number increased back to 2 from 1. ** Health reduced by 900. ** Armor reduced by 20. ** Base attack damage reduced by 30. General * Friend List notes ** Pending the completion of some further testing on PBE, Friend List notes will be released at a future date * Updated tooltips for Cho'Gath * The main HUD health and mana bars will now display regen per second as opposed to regen per 5 seconds * The "Reset HUD" button in the "Interface Options" menu will now set the global scale value to the correct amount * Fixed: Wraiths and Lesser Wraiths no longer state they steal life in the tooltip Undocumented Changes Champions ; * ** Renamed from . ; * General ** Lore changed. ** , , and skin artwork changed. ; * ** Now will continue to creep from corpses of those affected while alive, rather than fizzling. This includes targets dying to its initial damage. General * Jungle monsters now have idle sounds. Control * Smart-cast item usage hotkeys are now set by default to Shift+(1 - 6), the number corresponding to its respective inventory slot. * Joke default hotkey changed to Ctrl+1 from Shift+1. * Taunt default hotkey changed to Ctrl+2 from Shift+2. * Dance default hotkey changed to Ctrl+3 from Shift+3. * Laugh default hotkey changed to Ctrl+4 from Shift+4. Patch Preview video References de:V1.0.0.145 fr:V1.0.0.145 pl:V1.0.0.145 zh:V1.0.0.145 Category:Patch notes